ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Luck of the Draw
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Questsde:Glücksspiel Note: If you attempt to complete the quest as a Blue Mage, some of the cutscenes are different but the quest is exactly the same. Walkthrough Whitegate *As a level 30+ job, talk to Ratihb (J-12), second floor, at the Shararat Teahouse in Aht Urhgan Whitegate for a cutscene. :: Note: This cutscene must deal with Corsair quest, not The Die Is Cast quest that deals with throwing dice. *Talk to Mafwahb (L-9) by the Imperial Whitegate for another cutscene. *Travel to Arrapago Reef **This can be achieved by taking the Ferry from Port Ephramad to Nashmau or Nashmau Survival Guide, taking the North exit into Caedarva Mire and heading to the tunnel at (I-6) into Arrapago Reef. **Alternatively, use the Arrapago Reef Survival Guide. Or, Runic Portal to the Azouph Isle Staging Point and head to the tunnel at (I-6) into Arrapago Reef. ::Keep Sneak and Invisible up due to the Chigoes and Treants in the Mire. Use caution around the imps as they have True Sight. If you want to avoid a few mobs, it is recommended doing this during the day as the Jnun in Caedarva Mire are asleep during this time (although can also be avoided easily during the day). :*You can also use the Atmacite Refiner if you've started the Aht Urhgan Voidwatch path. :*You will need a Lamian Fang Key (or a Thief using Thief's Tools) to open an Irongate inside Arrapago Reef. You may farm this key either in Caedarva Mire or Arrapago Reef or you can obtain it once per Vana'diel day per character by simply checking a ??? in the Mire (H/I-7) beneath a ledge at the back of a small bog; you can reach the key from the ledge without having to trudge through the muck. :*If you have the Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point, you do not need a Lamian Fang Key (or a Thief) to get to the required ???. Please see directions below. However, the journey back from Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point is very dangerous and it's easy to get lost. Picking up a Lamian Fang Key is far safer. Arrapago Reef * Once inside the Reef, travel north in the tunnel until you see a ship. Board and walk through it, crossing the plank, and travel down the eastern shore. :Remain alert of any Lamiae (detect by sight) and Draugars (detect by sound) that may agro you in the reef. * Travel Northeast to a cave and the Iron Gate (J-10, Lamian Fang Key required). If you are traveling in a group, just one key will be enough to let everyone pass. * Once you go through the first gate, turn left and you will find another Iron Gate (H-9) guarded by a ghost mob (Sneak). A Lamia Fang Key is not required to open this gate, just drop Invisible and open it. (Make sure not to have low HP, or the ghost will aggro you.) * Once you're past the gate, the Corsair ??? is ahead on a ship (H-10). ::There is a Lamia on the ship, be cautious when dropping invisible to start the cutscene. Arrapago Reef (Alternate) * Using the Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point will put you at (G-5) on Map 2. ** Please be wary of Merrow #5 when leaving the staging point. * Go to (J-8) to get to Map 1 (point A). ** Watch out for the Soulflayer (True Hearing) along the way. * Enter the caves at (I-8)/(I-9) (point m). Now you're on Map 6. * Exit using the Iron Gate at (G-9). Now you're back on Map 1. * Go to the ??? marked on the map, (H-10). *NOTE:If your Black Mage or /BLM is high enough to Escape, you can travel to Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point and then use Escape, which will transport you to Caedarva Mire just outside Entrance 1 of Arrapago Reef. This route requires you to use a Lamian Fang Key, but deposits you close to the ??? to obtain one. This also allows you to avoid having to dodge all the Heraldic Imps near the Azouph Isle Staging Point. Talacca Cove * Head to Talacca Cove. ** The quickest way is via Caedarva Mire Home Point 1 or Nashmau Survival Guide or Home Point. ** You do not have to go back through Whitegate to return to Nashmau. You can backtrack along the path through the Iron Gates and exit into Caedarva Mire at I-12 of Arrapago Reef Map 1 (where you just did your cutscene). This will take you to I-6 of Caedarva Mire Map 1, where you can head to Nashmau by going mostly south or hugging the right wall. Please take note of aggroing Treants and wandering true sight Imps, before you reach Nashmau. ** From Nashmau, take the western exit into Caedarva Mire and head to (E-9) *** You must pass through a cemetery (E-10) to reach the zone, there are Imps (True Sight) in the cemetery. During night hours, the Qiqirn turn into undead, so if you can avoid the imps, sneak is still advised to avoid aggroing undead. Watch HP (blood) aggro, also. **** Note: There are actually two caves through the graveyard, take the northernmost one (with a Home Point inside). * Once inside the cove, travel along the left shore until you find a ??? (located on a big rock outside a tunnel). ::There are no regular enemies in Talacca Cove. :* Check the ??? for a cutscene. You will receive a key item: Forgotten Hexagun. * Travel West from the ??? into the adjacent tunnel and follow it to its end. ** Check the Rock Slab for the final cutscene. (Ensure you have at least one free inventory slot.) ** After the cutscene you will receive a Corsair Die. ** You will now be able to become a Corsair! ::If you did not receive Corsair Die, free up one inventory slot and check the Rock Slab again. ::If you already have a Corsair Die in your inventory, you will need to drop it before clicking the Rock Slab, otherwise you cannot complete the quest. * Optional: Go back to Ratihb for final cutscene. (This "optional" cutscene is necessary to start future Artifact quests.)